The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of caladium plant, botanically known as Caladium×hortulanum, commercially referred to as a strap leaf-type or lance leaf-type and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘UF-48-5’.
Caladiums [Caladium×hortulanum Birdsey, Araceae Juss.] are ornamental aroids valued for their bright colorful leaves. They are commonly used as container and landscape plants. Pink cultivars have been very popular and the most popular pink cultivars have been ‘Carolyn Whorton’ (unpatented), ‘Fannie Munson’ (unpatented), and ‘White Queen’ (unpatented) (Bell et al., 1998; Deng et al., 2008). They ranked No. 1, No. 3, and No. 4, respectively, in acreage (or popularity) according to a 2003 survey of the caladium cultivars commercially grown in Florida, where more than 95% of the caladium tubers used in the world are produced (Bell et al., 1998; Deng et al., 2008). Recently, these cultivars have been found rather susceptible to Pythium root rot and Fusarium tuber rot, the two most important fungal diseases in caladium tuber production (Deng et al., 2005; Goktepe et al., 2007). Thus, developing new pink cultivars is an important breeding objective.
This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of caladium plant named ‘UF-48-5’. ‘UF-48-5’ originated from a cross conducted in 2000 in Bradenton, Fla. between the female parent ‘Red Flash’ (unpatented) and the male parent ‘Candidum Junior’ (unpatented). ‘Red Flash’ was used because of its plant vigor, excellent performance in large containers and landscapes, large tubers, large plants, large leaves, and tolerance to sunburn. ‘Candidum Junior’ (unpatented) was selected because of its attractive coloration pattern of netted green veins and bright white face and desirable growth habit when grown in containers. A single plant was selected in 2001 for further asexual propagation and evaluation.
‘UF-48-5’ was first asexually propagated via tubers in 2002 in Bradenton, Fla. Field and pot studies in Bradenton, Fla. between 2001 and 2005 and in Wimauma, Fla. since 2005 have shown that the unique features of ‘UF-48-5’ are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘UF-48-5’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.